User talk:Catuse167
Hi there! }|:—[[User:TidusTehSacrificer357|TidusTehSacrificer357]]}}|}} *sigh* There ya go, a happy welcome. Talk bubbles: Yes. Galleries: Yes. Fora: No idea what that is. Autowelcome: Please get rid of it. Thanks Cat! :P You make me feel so bad at my job... :( 02:39, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, for when you do the Forums tommorrow, we need this to appear automatically: to every "Library" page. "The Library" is a new section of forums for everything Nier. Everytime you click new topic there, I want the above code to be at the very top of the page. If that could be arranged, I would appreciate it. There's also the Category:Library, but I don't know how that would help xD It feels so strange to be telling you what to do. I don't feel like I have more power than you >:3 Ah well. Remember; Don't stress yourself and do it today, do it whenever. It's not *that* urgent. 07:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry to bother you again, but we *really* need a Square Enix page, and was wondering if we could c&p from the Final Fantasy wiki. Should I ask an admin? If they say yes, could you at least do the moving? I don't wanna break the edit history. 06:11, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Square Enix You mean, "De-Wikify"? Nope, I checked. I can go through it anyway. I'm a wiki-gnome/grammar nazi, that's what I'm for :3 Thanks. 06:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC) AJAX Yo, could we have auto-refresh for recent changes? Thanks. Maybe someone will be around to appreciate it -.- 11:25, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Template:- Could you move this here, or at least tell me how? Thanks much :) 03:09, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah, cool. I needed it for the main page, but I made do with the code thingie on the templates talk page. Thanks again :) What would we do without you?!? 05:14, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Template:WeaponStats Template:WeaponStats. Could you remove the extra spacing for the component part? Mat can't figure it out... Thanks. 02:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) That was probably me, but I'm not sure. I copied and pasted from something on the FF wiki, so... Thanks you very much anyway! :) 03:02, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Yo, want a place here? Just wondering, as the trust I have in you is phenomenal. 03:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) D'aw, really? Aw... Okay then. :) Also, you seemed to have just signed the time, and not your name. I'm guessing you were just typing insanely fast? 10:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Recentchangestext I want it. It's pretty. :) Could ya do it please? Actually, no. tell me how you move 'em, I wanna be able to do it myself and stop bothering you every five seconds. Thanks mate :P 01:21, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Wow, that seems obvious T_T Thanks you very much, man. 01:36, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Template talk:Welcome#two things. 01:23, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Dark_Colossus#Gallery Why is it doing red-linkage? 02:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Quote Template Well, Mateus tried to make a quote template using templates from Nukapedia, and it didn't turn out so well. I was thinking maybe you could figure it out and make one? - 23:27, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Pocky already set one up: Cat: meow ∙ 23:32, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, cool. I must've missed that ^_^' Sorry for bothering you. - 02:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: CSS Done. What is apparent derp anyway? - 00:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :O.o You'd think it would be obvious to make some things universal, huh? If they want it to work so damn well... - 04:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::*sigh* At least it's optional, I suppose. - 04:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah... I feel sorry for JBed. - 04:41, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::What about you? Do you use Oasis? O.o - 04:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::I thought you were a valiant Monobooker. You've turned to the Dark Side, Catuse. And now, young Oasis-er... You will die got a shocked "D:". - 04:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) FA Icon Can you take a look at this? Why is there two images at the top? The Oasis and Monobook things are clashing, maybe? - 00:20, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Alrighty, cleared my cache twice (I think). And they're still appearing. O.o Is it because it has to be added to my personal mediawiki? If that's the case, then what about other people? - 00:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::... Of course. Wait until I left a message to fix yourself, thus making me look stupid. I hate Wikia sometimes... - 01:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Editing Monobook Hey, what's the page for editing Monobook's skin? I checked MediaWiki:Monobook.css thinking there would be something, but it doesn't look like it. Did I get it right, or is it somewhere else? - 00:00, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :That's a rather short explanation. I'll assume it's a yes. But how do I change the logo? How do I get an image where the crystal image on FFWiki? xD I'm joking about that last part, it's probably horribly complicated. - 01:27, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, mkay. Thanks. I think I get it. This is the crystal thing; body { background: url(http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/f/fd/CrystalBG.png) repeat-x; } And the Moogle next to your username; li#pt-userpage { background-image: url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/d/dd/Mog_User_icon.gif) !important } I'll try not to screw anything up. - 01:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC)